Happy meals
by YouGotBurned
Summary: Grrr… The stomach of the young samurai roared as she finally managed to hit the green ranger with her practice stick.


_Grrr… _The stomach of the young samurai roared as she finally managed to hit the green ranger with her practice stick. "A little hungry, Em?" Mike chuckled from his spot on the ground.

Emily rolled her eyes and helped her training partner up. "Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She was too busy practicing her flute instead of getting ready for training. Not wanting to be late, she decided to skip breakfast.

Mike looked down at his watch to look at the time. The team has been training for the past five hours. "It's about 2:00. Want some lunch?" He asked his girlfriend.

She grinned, grabbed his hand and went into the house. They always trained outside if they could. On special occasions, it would be the Dojo. "We should go out. It's such a good day and personally I think we deserve some time off training."

"I agree." The couple turned around to the voice of their leader.

"We should all go!" Emily suggested.

Mike frowned, but agreed with her. "Sure, it'll be fun." He mumbled.

Jayden shrugged. "Go shower and change. I'll go tell the others and meet you outside in an hour."

The two nodded and ran off to their separate bathrooms. The Shiba house was big, but they still had to share. Kevin and Mike shared a room and a bathroom. Mia and Emily shared and when Antonio came, he shared with Jayden. Mentor Ji had his own room and bathroom.

-Happy meals-

The yellow samurai smiled as she smelled the cooking of her favorite fast food restaurant. Most people her age hated going here, but she absolutely adored it. Her favorite was the chicken nuggets. "Yum, I love this place!" She beamed walking through the door.

Mia's nose scrunched up. "Emy, I know you love this place, but do we have to eat here?"

"Yeah, Emily, I could go for some fish right now." Antonio said.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Of course you would, buddy, but I told Emily she could pick today." Jayden put a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder.

"It's not so bad." Mike said.

"Let's just go wait in line." Kevin Said grabbing Mia's hand and walking to the end of the line. It was only two other people. One was a big man with no hair and the other was a scrawny young man with spiky, black hair. The young man kept glancing back at Mia which made her uncomfortable.

After the two ordered, the young one stopped in front of Mia. "Mia…?" He asked.

She looked up at Kevin who shrugged. "That's me." She told him. Then there was a long awkward silence. He just kept staring at her. "Um…"

"Mia…"

"Kevin, He's scaring me." Mia whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"Just ignore him." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the counter. It was their turn to order. Mia got a grilled chicken salad with a tea to drink. Kevin got a hamburger with some water to drink. They decided on sitting a little away from the rest of the group. Being so busy usually meant not going on too many dates.

-Happy meals-

Emily happily skipped up to the counter. She hasn't eaten here in a while and was excited. "I want a chicken nugget happy meal." She told the stringy haired cashier. "With sprite to drink." She added. He nodded and turned to Mike who ordered a hamburger happy meal with a coke. He wasn't too hungry and a happy meal burger was good enough. Jayden ordered a chicken wrap and water. Antonio refused to eat anything. Saying the whole time it wasn't fair.

Minutes later, their food was ready. The rangers minus the blue and pink sat in the corner. Emily grabbed for her happy meal and quickly opened the cute box it came in. She was on a mission to find the plastic object that came with the meal. "Ha-ha!" She yelled in victory holding up a small doll.

"What is that, Em?" Antonio asked.

"The toy, duh!" She replied opening it a flinging the wrapping onto the table. It was a girl with curly, blonde hair wearing a T-shirt that said 'Taco feet'. "It's Sam off of Icarly." She told Mike. Then she noticed his unopened meal. "Aren't you going to see what toy you got?"

He shrugged and opened the box. He pulled out the toy and opened the end. He stared at it in awe before laughing hysterically. "What?" Emily asked pulling the toy away from him. A few minutes later, she started laughing.

"Oh Kevin, I think you should come here!" Mike yelled over to Kevin who was talking to Mia. He got up and went over there.

"What?" He asked.

Mike threw the toy at him. "We were just talking about them."

Kevin looked down at the toy in his hand. It was small, plastic, replica of the blue ranger. It had somewhat of good detail. "They made toys of us?"

"Looks like we're famous." Mike chuckled.

"Why wouldn't we? We save people's life every day." Antonio said.

Emily grinned. "I want a yellow!" She yelled running up to the cashier. "Do you have any yellow power rangers?"

He shook his head. "Nope, only the boys and the megazord. They don't make the girls."

"What?" She whimpered. "That's not fair."

"I agree. I wanted a pink ranger." A spike haired dude said from behind Emily.

"The pink ranger will never love you, Spike!" The fat guy with no hair exclaimed.

"It could happen." Spike mumbled. He heard someone chuckle from behind him. He turned and saw it was Mia. "Mia…"

Mia's eyes grew realizing she laughed at that. She looked at the older man and then at Spike. "Sorry… I shouldn't have laughed."

"Mia…"

"Okay, how do you know my name?" She asked the love struck boy.

Bulk stepped in front of him. "We meet at the zoo, remember?"

"Oh right, the frozen boy." She nodded.

"Mia…"

"Alright, I'm out of here!" She yelled storming out of the building followed by the rest of the rangers.

**A/N Okay so that probable didn't make any since, it really wasn't supposed to! Lol This came to me when I heard McDonalds was going to start giving samurai toys in happy meals September 15! I hope you liked it :) I'm back from my vacation. A short one if I might add. **

**Oh I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers or McDonalds. **


End file.
